


Désir et luxure Vol.2

by DarkLunaci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, R18, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci
Summary: Colección de Historias Mabill de contenido erótico y smut con el tema "Deseo y Lujuria". Historia no apta para menores de 18 años en adelante. Fanfiction únicamente para genero Adulto/Juvenil.❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿El Fanfic "Désir et luxure Vol.2" tiene nuestros derechos en la historia original y no en los personajes de la serie de GF, eviten el plagio de este fanfic, Yes please ☆ ～('▽^人)Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.Colaboración de las cuatro escritoras de Wattpad/Fanfictión.Disfruten de la lectura Pecadores ★
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Kill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Désir et luxure Vol.2

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

Mabel Pines – 17 años.

Bill Cipher – 23 años.

NT: Contiene Shibari leve* (Practica japonés que incluye en el arte del estilo bondage en atar el cuerpo de una persona), Lemon Hard, Pussy Job, Sexo Oral.

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

One Shot I: The Wizard's Little Girlfriend

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

_Movimientos silenciosos a la mitad de la noche, ni un ruido en la vieja residencia oculta en el bosque, muy pocos pueblerinos conocían la ubicación de aquella casa donde vivía un mago solitario de alto rango. La residencia era una tienda que cumplía múltiples deseos, a cambio de un pago de igual valor que la persona pidió._

_Muchas personas buscaban con anhelo y esperanza toparse con aquella vivienda donde habitaba aquel mago oscuro, más otros solo buscan tener la oportunidad de tener el descaro de tener su deseo codicioso. Solo el que podía juzgar la decisión de sus actos era el mismo dueño, incluso les lanzaba una previa advertencia antes de que sus mismos clientes lo pidieran o cambiaran su destino. Aunque muchos no les importaban en ese momento, eran felices por un breve momento con lo que deseaban y gozaban de dicha y gloria._

_Pero el mago era muy fácil de elegir los objetos o las posesiones más insignificantes, que ni ellos mismos se darían cuenta de lo que perdieron. Lo que pedía a cambio no era fácil de recuperar y desaparecía con facilidad. ¿Trampa? Podría decirse que sí, muchos pueblerinos odiaban sus tratos y casi cuando tenían felicidad o éxito en sus vidas al cabo de unos años ocurría la tragedia y caían en decadencia y en un problema más grave del cual se metieron._

_Enmendar errores no era fácil, como muchos de algunos afectados buscaban nuevamente su tienda con tanta desesperación, solo para recuperar su posesión y deshacer el deseo que pidieron. Pero el mago no era justo y le gustaba torturar a sus víctimas, tampoco era misericordioso con ellos. Él jugaba sus trucos con tal sigilación. Recuperar su posesión a cambio de su vida o una parte vital de un cuerpo, no necesariamente el del usuario si no de la persona más importante en su vida._

_La gente lo tacho de ser un demonio perverso disfrazado de mago, más no estaban lejos de sus acusaciones. Y él lo dijo muy bien el día en que ingresaron sus clientes a sus dominios: “No soy un humano, ni tampoco soy un dios al cual puedas venerarme. Solo soy un simple mago que viene del inframundo y un mundo diferente al tuyo”._

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Un arrebol de nubes rojizas entre veradas con los cálidos rayos del sol de otoño adornaban las copas de los árboles de acacia; rojizos y amarillos. Pisando entre las hojas secas y la tierra semi humedecida, una mujer que oscila entre la cuarta década de vida llevaba entre sus brazos un niña envuelto en una manta de lana rosa. Entre arrullos y canciones de cuna intentaba acallar un bebé sin signos vitales.

Su cabello desaliñado y sus ojos oscuros tan negros como el hollín del carbón miraban con tristeza el camino largo con las piedras y el lodo incrustado en sus pies plantares. Hace unas horas se sentía desesperanzada en aquel cubículo donde yacía con el óbito en sus manos con su ropita que le coloco antes de entregarlo a la enfermera. Su esposo le había dado privacidad para tener unos minutos de duelo y despedirse de su infante.

La mujer no podía aceptarlo; aun podía escucharlo llorar y sentir su calor. Lagrimas cayeron por la comisura de sus ojos perdiéndose en sus mejillas pálidas.

Una voz dulce y suave se escuchó en el viento y la risa de una niña llamándola diciéndole: “Mamá”. La señora no lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar fuerzas y levantarse de la cama hospitalaria, importándole poco el sangrado transvaginal que escurría en sus piernas. Se limpió lo que pudo y se colocó un abrigo el cual pertenecía a su esposo. Abrió el ventanal del hospital privado y salió sujetándose de la varilla del techo con el bebé en brazos. Cayendo en la escalera de incendios, bajo con sumo cuidado sin ser vista por los guardias del estacionamiento.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente fuera del hospital emprendió su búsqueda por aquella voz que la llamaba.

*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Una jovencita de cabello castaño del color como el chocolate, se encontraba cerca del fulgor de la chimenea de fuego azul celeste, sentada con su vestido fino amarillo con detalles en rosa pastel tendido sobre una alfombra persa -la alfombra fina era un mezclado entre el dorado y el rojo carmesí en patrón tradicional que se asemejaba al Nahavad – Ella disfrutaba de la tarde de finales de noviembre. Hace unos dos meses atrás había comenzado el solsticio de otoño que había dado paso los días de oscuridad en ese pueblo, el mago fue muy claro con ella de que no saliera de los límites de la mansión mientras estaban los días equinoccio.

Ella miraba el cálido fuego entre sus ojos avellanados disfrutando del calor ante las bajas temperaturas de noviembre. Escucho el tintineo de una copa vino tinto contra un cristal en el cual se apreciaba la sangre que el mismo mago había echado a la bebida. Una sangre que adoraba tomar de los dragones, pero igual era un placer único en el universo. Miro de reojo para verlo sumido en la lectura de un libro de portada oscura con un pentagrama, diferente al que solía usar para sus hechizos.

El sujeto rubio levanto la vista de su lectura y su único ojo visible se dilato al punto de rasgarse su pupila a la de un felino en alerta. Tornándose en un ámbar brillante y de color oro, al punto de volverse amarillo.

\- ¿Otro cliente? ¿a esta hora? Creí haber ocultado bien el lugar. – Menciono el sujeto abandonando su lectura y llamando a la joven que estaba concentrada hace un momento en el tejido. – Necesito que vayas al segundo piso y no bajes, hasta que te lo ordene.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? – Pregunto la menor con un leve puchero. – Estado practicando mis conjuros de protección. Prometo no molestarte…

\- Lo sé preciosa. – Colocando un beso en su frente. – Pero me sentiría más a gusto que estuvieras alejada de este cliente. – Menciono un poco preocupado, pocas veces dejaba a la chica andar a su lado, pero cuando eran clientes peligrosos las ocultaba. – Es uno muy inusual y no quiero que mi pequeña Estrella fugaz, la más preciada de esta casa esté en peligro.

\- De acuerdo. – Agacho su mirada y se dirigió a subir al segundo piso.

\- Oídos tapado – Aclaro el rubio antes de lanzar un hechizo. – _Dama silenciosa, no permitas que escuche._

La joven adolescente sintió que sus oídos tenían un tinnitus el cual empezaba escuchar desde lejos un zumbido hasta que sorda. Ella odiaba cuando el mago utilizaba esos hechizos para evitar escuchar la conversación con sus clientes especiales.

Pero esta vez no se quedaría con las ganas de saber quién había venido. Busco en su habitación su varita e intento pronunciar palabras sin que la delatara mucho su timbre de voz.

*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

La mujer llego al jardín de aquella residencia viendo las hermosas camelias y hortensias de diferentes colores, entre rosales de desierto que se enredaban entre los barandales de la residencia y formaban un arco. Curiosa quería tomar una de las flores; una prímula blanca entre verada con amarillo, pero su mano se detuvo ante el carraspeo de una voz masculina.

\- Tú cortas una de esas flores y te destierro de aquí, con todo y cadáver. – Aclaro el rubio. – Nadie toca el jardín de mi Estrella fugaz. Ella se esforzó mucho en hacerlo florecer.

\- Perdóneme – Dijo la mujer nerviosa ante la presencia del sujeto. – Es que… es muy raro encontrar prímula amarilla con blanco en este tiempo… tengo un jardín en casa y jamás ha florecido una sola.

\- ¿Tú no buscas una prímula? – Menciono levantando una ceja de intriga. – Nadie llega aquí, al menos que deseen algo con tanto anhelo y desesperación y tú... no eres de por aquí. – Viendo a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, un aura de color magenta la rodeaba por completo. – Esa flor es algo que ella y yo creamos con tanto cuidado. Cada flor tiene su momento… y esa prímula es muy valiosa, como lo que cargas mujer.

La mujer sin soportarlo más se acercó al sujeto con el óbito en sus manos y con el rostro que reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos oscuros que almacenaban una bolsa rojiza de tanto llorar.

\- Mi bebé llora… Siento su calor, pero quieren que lo entierre en el cementerio. – Hablo cansada de su voz. - ¿Cómo le pides a una madre enterrar a su propio hijo vivo?

\- Por lo general… son casos que no me conciernen. – Chasqueando un fuego azul en sus dedos. – No acepto que entren personas como tú en mi tienda. – Comento con desdén de desprecio. – Pero veo que lo que cargas es valioso y quiero tenerlo. – Descubriendo la manta para ver el recién nacido fallecido con su piel marmoleada y pálida, con los labios azules entre vedados con el morado, tan frío como el hielo y su piel tiesa. – Entre. – haciendo un ademan con su mano para que lo siguiera.

La señora miraba la vivienda muy conservada y con varios lujos, parecía de esas casas de época victoriana pero con su estilo. En cada mesa rococó había un jarrón de porcelana oscura con flores y un símbolo de estrella fugaz y un triángulo enseguida que brillaba como prisma entre el grabado.

Llegaron a un salón con una mesa para dos personas y cinco columnas de metal que sostenían velas. Ambos se sentaron y el rubio espero ansioso lo que tenía la mujer que decir, podía escuchar sus pensamientos y como la atormentaban.

\- Mi nombre es Alicia Rountree y… tengo más de 44 años. – Comento la mujer con sus ojos medio ojerosos. – Soy casada de hace 5 años y…. Es mi cuarto embarazo… los primeros tres fueron abortos espontáneos de 15, 24 y 20 semanas. – Descubriendo el rostro del bebé. – Este es el único completo que he tenido y al cual me he cuidado todo este tiempo. – Escuche de una residencia fantasma que había a las afueras de pueblo. – Levantando la mirada para ver al sujeto. – Dicen que concede deseos… ¿Eso es cierto?

Meció con cuidado el bebé como si estuviese vivo, en cambio el rubio sabía a qué iba todo este asunto.

\- Está en lo correcto, mortal. – Comento. – Pero nada es gratis, ni mucho menos con lleva costo monetario.

\- ¡Estoy dispuesta a pagarlo! – Sonando desesperada antes de ver como se encendían las velas. - ¡Puedo pagarlo!, no me importa lo que pide. Sí son mis ojos, algún órgano o tiempo de vida con gusto lo entrego.

\- Jejeje me agrada la idea, pero ya tengo una colección de dientes humanos y ojos. – Soltó una risa ambigua antes de dibujar un sello en la mesa. - ¿Tanta importancia por el recipiente vació?

\- ¡Es mi hija! – Grito enfurecida. - ¡NO ESTA MUERTA!

\- No lo está.

\- ¿Qué pide a cambio?

\- Veo que tiene un bello guardapelo. – Viendo el colgante con cadena de oro fino.

\- ¿Esto? – Mostrándole la joya revestida en oro con grabados en plumas de hoja de oro y un dodecaedro diamante puro incoloro y reluciente. – Es de mi… difunta madre. – Observando como los bordes finamente detallados del diamante chocaban con la luz creando un reflejo de arcoíris. – Antes de morir me heredo en el testamento este collar y la casa de mi padre.

\- ¿Qué tanto cariño le tienes? – Comento el mago. - ¿Qué tantos deseos quieres de ver a esta bebé viva y sana?

La mujer vio el guardapelo en su mano admirando la joya por unos breves segundos antes de soltar unas débiles lágrimas de sus ojos hinchados.

\- Mi madre siempre me leía cuentos… me acurrucaba en sofá por las noches para escucharla cantar y acariciaba mi cabeza antes de irme a dormir. – Dijo. – El dinero no compra la felicidad y no te regresa a tus seres queridos, ni el tiempo que estuviste con ellos. – Colocando el guardapelo encima de la mesa. – Mi madre lo entenderá… amaba mucho esos momentos.

\- Y es un precio justo. – Tomando el guardapelo. – Deberías tapar bien a esa niña. – Observando la ventana. – Escuche que pronto descenderá la temperatura del bosque.

La mujer miro esperanzada a bebé antes de que el rubio tronada los dedos y abriera la apertura de un portal el cual emergió una luz blanca y saliera una pequeña bola luminosa.

En se momento la pequeña se había liberado del hechizo y corrió por el pasillo antes de escuchar varias voces llamándola y atrayéndola a una fragancia nostálgica que la hizo recordar a los campos de flores de una vieja cabaña.

Mabel…

Mabel…

\- Mabel… - Una voz débil y masculina la llamaba. – Ven.

\- Esa voz… - Dijo la castaña bajando las escaleras.

\- Ven Mabel, regresemos – Una figura blanca le tendía la mano. – Nos esperan todos… vamos Mabel.

\- Solo ven con nosotros – Otra voz la llamo atrayéndola al lugar donde se encontraba el mago y su cliente. – Ven, ven, ven…. ¡Más rápido!

\- Están cálida – Camino más entre ellos.

\- ¿Estrella fugaz? – Viendo a la menor antes de cerrar la brecha dimensional y levantarse abruptamente de la mesa apagando instantáneamente las velas – ¡MABEL! – Grito atrapando a la castaña que casi tocaba una de las luces, el cual incinero con su fuego azul.

Un caos se produjo por breves minutos antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad. La señora con su ahora bebé que soltaba un fuerte llanto y su piel que había vuelto a un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas con los sonidos respiratorios rápidos y el latido de su corazón bombeando.

\- ¡Oh señor! – Abrazando a la criatura. – Mi hermosa nena, estas bien mi pequeña. – Besando a la neonata. – Gracias, gracias… señor… ¿señor?

\- Me has dado el pago, ahora vete. – Aferrándose al cuerpo de la menor en sus brazos.

\- S-Sí… yo…. – Viendo la escena muy extraña. – Espero que se encuentre bien su hija. – Viendo a la chica tendida en el suelo.

\- Ella no es mi hija. – Menciono, mientras acariciaba el rostro pálido y lechoso de la nínfula. – Ella es mi prometida.

La mujer no dijo más palabras ante la escena que veía. En cambio la chica volvía en sí viendo con sus ojos avellanados a la mujer sostener al bebé en brazos.

Esa escena le recordó mucho a una vieja fotografía que encontró en el sótano, cuando limpiaba los objetos que había adquirido el hechicero.

Cerro sus ojos escuchando la voz de Bill despachar a la mujer antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y su voz perderse cuando la llamaba por su nombre.

*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Despertó en el living de la residencia con varias mantas encima de ella y la chimenea a todo lo que daba su calor. Una mano echa de sombras le acerco una taza de porcelana con un líquido humeante y dulce.

Ella sujeto la taza con debilidad sintiendo su mano temblorosa; ¿Qué había ocurrido? Su mente estaba revuelta. Unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron con fuerza escuchando la voz del rubio perderse en llanto.

\- Te dije que no bajaras y no escucharas.

\- B-Bill – Escuchando los sollozos del mayor. – E-Estoy… bien.

Su voz se escuchaba muy apagada y seca antes de sentir que Bill la acurrucaba en su pecho y tiraba más de las mantas.

\- Mabel… - Intentando calentar sus manos y parte de su cuerpo. –…Estas helada y no escucho bien tus latidos. No son el mismo bombeo de siempre en la sangre, tus latidos cesan en cada minuto.

\- M-ee… aprietas… muy… fuerte – Soltando un quejido.

\- Por poco te pierdo. – Besando sus labios suavemente. – Mabel…

\- Escuche una voz – Relamiéndose los labios y tragando con dificultad la saliva. – Era muy suave.

El mayor tomo con suavidad a su amada nínfula de los hombros y vio sus ojos que aun conservaban ese brillo y luz en su interior.

\- Campo de Elíseos – Respondió el rubio con una expresión de apesadumbrado la cual recordaba como su amada mantenía un rostro apacible mientras dormía y su cuerpo se enfriaba al punto de abandonarlo. - ¿Era cálido?

\- Era como estar abrazando el sol y sintiendo el aroma de las flores de amapolas, mientras caminaba sobre algo suave. – Sonriendo de sus labios color rosado, mientras abrazaba sus piernas levemente encorvadas. – Escuchaba una voz muy lejos llamándome… decía que me esperaban.

\- Siempre te esperaran. – Levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿Bill? – Llamo la pequeña con un deje de duda en su voz. – No es la primera vez que me sucede. – Levantándose con debilidad mientras se aferraba a una de las mantas. - ¿Soy un intercambio? ¿Un… alma no deseada?

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? – Dándole un pequeño golpe en su cabeza para después acariciar con ternura y delicadeza. – Eres mi novia, ¿se te ha olvidado? Estrella fugaz. – Besando sus labios. – No digas esas cosas.

\- Cierto – Sonriendo, se paró de puntas devolviéndole el beso con suavidad al rubio. – Lo siento, Bill.

\- Tomate ese té – Soltando un suspiro de alivio. – Debo guardar esto. – Mostrando el guardapelo.

\- ¡Bill!

\- Mmm… - Viendo a la menor acercarse.

\- ¿Puedo tenerlo? – Viendo el guardapelo en sus manos.

\- Mabel conoces las reglas – Aclaro. – Nada de lo que se intercambia se queda aquí.

\- Entonces, ese piano no debe estar aquí – Señalando el piano oscuro hecho de mármol y obsidiana negra en el cuerpo del mueble.

\- Tendrás que ganártelo. – Comento con una sonrisa ladina. – Yo por casi te pierdo, por esta mera joya de poco valor.

\- ¿Un guardapelo de poco valor? – Miro la pequeña con una sonrisa determinada. – No creo que un objeto pequeño sea poco valioso. – Viendo el objeto rodar entre los dedos del rubio. – Tú me has dicho que los pequeños objetos, y simples a la vista, son los más valiosos. Y el dueño no lo sabe hasta que lo pierde.

\- Tienes razón. – Sentándose en el sofá. – Has aprendido muy bien.

\- Entonces…. ¿Puedo tenerlo?

\- No te lo quiero dar…. Todavía. – Evocando una sombra mientras guardaba la joya al sótano.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto la menor.

\- Porque aún no es el momento.

Bill se levantó de su asiento mientras era seguido por la chica. Había anochecido atrayendo la oscuridad y el firmamento de estrellas que adornaban el cielo. Ambos llegaron a la habitación mientras que el mayor se retiraba su abrigo largo y amarillo dejándolo en el perchero. En cambio la menor se acercó a una cómoda a sacar un camisón rosa vaporoso con mangas cortas.

La castaña entro al baño para abrir la llave de la tina y llenarla con un simple hechizo de burbujas, escucho un ruido seco al cerrarse la puerta y escuchar los pasos de los pies desnudos del mayor parándose atrás de ella.

\- ¿Usaras eso? – Comento con una voz aterciopelada que hacia erizar la piel de azúcar dulce de su amada. - ¿Tanto quieres el guardapelos? – Viéndola asentir. – Sabes que te lo daré, pero no ahora… porque sé que lo usaras.

\- Quería poner una foto de nosotros dos.

\- ¿Dos? – Dijo el rubio soltando una voz cantarina. – Es muy pronto, pequeña estrella. – Colocando un beso en la curvatura de su cuello. – Espera un poco más que aún no hemos planeado boda.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en tenerlo? – Soltando un gimoteo entre sus labios al sentir la boca y la nariz del mayor besar parte de su cuello y nuca.

Su vestido se abrió por la parte de atrás bajando el cierre hasta su cintura, desatando el moño rosado de la parte de atrás. Las manos rasposas y poco ásperas del sujeto retiraron con suma delicadeza la tela del vestido pasando por sus brazos y bajándolo de un tirón hasta juntarse en el suelo con el resto de su ropa.

\- Un guardapelo es muy valioso, Estrella fugaz. – Pasando una mano a desabrocha los cintillos de sus medias. Hincándose en el piso paso sus dedos alargados por los bordes de la malla bajándola mientras besaba cada porción de su piel pálida de porcelana. Dejando leves chupetones y lamidas sobre el muslo y la corva de su pierna izquierda, para repetir la misma acción con la derecha. Deleitándose con los suspiros bajos de la menor y su pecho subir y bajar pausadamente. – Voltéate.

Mabel estaba ruborizada de su rostro al voltearse, mas no hizo esperar al mayor. Se sostuvo un momento del borde de la tina para lo que venía.

\- ¿Cuál es la palabra? – Pregunto el rubio tornándose su ojo más brillante y afilado.

\- Por favor… tómame, señor Bill – Menciono con un tono dulce en su voz, que provoco que el rubio embozara una sonrisa lujuriosa.

El rubio se acercó a paso cauteloso cerca de la chica. Sus ojos demostraban un rastro de deseo e inocencia en su mirada. Se inclinó atrapando sus labios en un beso suave y firme sobres sus labios rosados.

La castaña paso sus delicadas manos sobre encima de su cuello, sus dedos bailaban tocando su piel para aferrarse a las solapas de su camisa. Tirando con lentitud atrajo al rubio a no separarse de su beso.

Soltó un quejido bajo de su boca provocando la separación de su beso. Su mirada bajo a la mano del mayor sobre el pubis de su intimidad de su sexo. Frotaba sus dedos en un movimiento grácil y atento sobre su vulva lampiña, buscando aquella perla rosada fuente de sus sensaciones y el calor en su amante.

Froto y hundió dos dedos dentro de su vagina, brotando un jadeo en la pelo color chocolate.

\- Bill… ¡ahmm!… - Sus manos descendieron a su pecho por inercia tras el contacto. – B-Bill… ah, ah, ah. – Cerró sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, disfrutando de aquel contacto que masturbaba sus genitales.

\- Lo disfrutas – Soltando una risa gutural. – Estás mojada pequeña, tan mojada y eso que apenas te toque. – sacando y metiendo su dedo índice y del medio con un poco más de rapidez en su movimiento.

\- ¡Ahg! – Mordió sus labios rosados reprimiendo un chillido de placer y el brote de sus gemidos. Cerrando las piernas evito que el mago continuara. – B-Bill…

\- ¿No quieres que los saque? – Levantando una ceja.

Ella movió su cabeza de forma negativa. Bill solo le regalo una sonrisa y un beso en la sien.

\- Entonces… ayúdame a quitarme la ropa. – Susurro cerca de su oído provocando que se estremeciera. – Quítame la ropa, mi novia.

Mabel movió sus dedos sobre los botones de su camisa, fue desabrochando de uno a uno y aprovecho en su camino para colocar besos cortos en su pecho, esternón y parte de sus abdominales. Bill la apego más a su cercanía sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo tocar el suyo, observo las manos de la chica abrir el cinturón y retirarlo, desabrocho el pantalón bajándolo completamente a medio muslo junto con su ropa interior.

La castaña retiro la mano del rubio sobre su sexo y lamio sus dedos probando su esencia, acto que provoco que el mayor se ruborizada. Ella llevo sus manos a sujetar el pene erguido y erecto del rubio. La punta de su glande era de un rosado fuerte y vibrante de lo caliente que estaba, aquel órgano masculino. Lo acaricio del capuchón en forma de lápiz recorriendo con un dedo hasta la base de sus testículos.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la tina cerrando las llaves, y con total delicadeza abrió sus muslos revelando su pulido sexo rosado con su lubricación segregando.

\- Bill… te necesito… - Sonando en modo de quejido placentero.

\- Mabel… - Llamo su nombre de forma profunda.

\- ¡Ahh! – Sintió el miembro del rubio restregarse contra su vagina sin llegar a penetrarla. Frotándose encima de ella sentía un alivio en calmar el deseo.

\- Maldición Mabel. – Musito el sujeto cerrando su orbe y disfrutando de los pliegues humedecidos de la menor, recorriendo la longitud de su pene.

Se acercó a besarla con hambre necesidad de una forma pasional. Sus labios rozándose y el sonido de sus bocas romper de momentos sus besos. La tomo entre sus brazos levantándola, llevando sus piernas a envolverse en sus caderas.

Al diablo el baño, eso pensó el rubio cuando la saco del cuarto de aseo y la llevo directamente a la habitación, depositándola en la cama que compartían, desde hace 5 meses.

Bill había tenido una reprimenda en tener mucho contacto con ella antes de efectuar la boda. Pero nuevamente estaban en la maldita cama, dándose caricias y besos que no podrían calmarse esta vez con una simple masturbación mutua. Y ellos lo sabían. Sabían que los besos no pararían ni un simple sexo seco aliviaría sus deseos.

Chasqueo sus dedos evitando que su bella chica separara las piernas de sus caderas, atando sus tobillos con las sombras que emergieron y se convirtieron en manos.

Unas sombras se enrollaron en las muñecas de la menor tirando arriba de su cabeza, al igual que tres brazos más envolvieron su torso y ambos lados de su pecho. Mabel miro a Bill con confusión al ver que aquel hombre seguía restregándose contra su palpitante sexo.

\- Bill… - Musito en un jadeo. Relamiéndose los labios al sentir el pene del sujeto deslizarse y rozar repetidas veces su clítoris hinchado. Era delicioso la fricción pero deseaba la chica que la penetrara de una vez. – T-Toma-me… - Soltó un jadeo suave la menor.

\- Es muy pronto. – Sujetando sus muslos y parte de sus caderas, la motivo a mecerla sobre su órgano viril. Gruñendo suavemente ante la sensación húmeda, viscosa y caliente. 

\- Ahmm… mm... – Apretó los puños sintiendo que un líquido bajaba muy caliente desde su vagina hasta por su trasero. – Ahh…

Manipular las sombras era fácil para un mago de clase alta, un chasquido y cambio la postura de la castaña envolviendo sus muslos y parte de sus tobillos, cerró sus piernas alzándolas por arriba de sus brazos. Su pene quedaba sellado entre la cara interna y la vulva de su entrepierna.

Embistió encima de manera lenta disfrutando del contacto. Mabel se sonrojo ante la posición en como la tenía; las piernas casi arriba de sus hombros con su trasero alzado, casi separándola de la cama y sus brazos tendidos arriba de la cabeza con las manos apretando la sabana de la cama matrimonial.

\- Ah, ah… Bill, Bill… más… - Gimió la chica entre lágrimas, sentía su alma calentarse y su corazón golpear rápido en su pecho. – Más…

\- Tú vagina es deliciosa, Estrella. –Jadeo con una voz ronca, mientras acariciaba el pecho levemente voluminoso de la chica.

Sus pezones alzados invitándolo a que los besara y mordiera. Paso una lengua gruesa y húmeda sobre ellos. Cogió su mama cubriéndola de saliva y chupones alrededor de la aureola, entre sus dientes tomo el botón rosado y succiono, como si se amamantara de su pecho. Un grito soltó resonando las paredes de la habitación, sus manos luchaban contra la atadura de las sombras.

Su boca caliente y sus dientes rozar su piel sensible le hacían experimentar el placer grande que sentía. Mabel observo a Bill con las mejillas rojizas y le llamo en medio de súplica con su voz jadeante.

\- Bill… bésame

El oji ámbar alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos humedecidos de su prometida. Era hermosa y sumamente sexy en esa posición. - ¿Quieres un beso? – Acercándose a su rostro a colocar una serie de besos que inicio de su quijada hasta sus mejillas. - ¿Dónde?

\- En los labios. – haciendo un leve mohín en sus labios, mientras gemía ante los roces de las embestidas del rubio. – Bésame…

\- Estrella… - Beso sus labios hinchados probando un poco el tacto suave de ellos. Como un rico dulce. – Ah, ah… - Lamió con su lengua la piel de ellos, incitando a la adolescente abrirlos.

Mabel cedió permitiéndole el paso de ingresar su lengua, tocando la suya en una caricia lenta como una danza prohibida y erótica. Aquel beso la hacía derretir en todo sentido, profundizando aquella muestra que se tenían. Todo aquello le gustaba, cuando ese mago la tocaba con sus manos.

Bill aumento la fricción entre los muslos de la chica y su pene, jadeaba extasiado sintiendo el cuerpo de su tallo palpitar de forma dolorosa. Abrazo el cuerpo de la chica, soltando un gruñido gutural y corriéndose sobre su abdomen dejando su semilla.

Mabel vio aquel líquido seminal caer de la punta del pene del rubio. Sintió un afloje en sus muñecas, pero sus piernas seguían atadas. El mayo vio a la joven debajo de él, abriendo sus muslos, liberándose de su agarre. Fue descendiendo en colocar besos por su cuello y por encima de su escote, escuchándola reír de forma burbujeante. En cuanto toco por encima de sus senos cambiaba el tono siendo reemplazado por sus gemidos bajos.

\- Conseguiste que me corriera. – Sonriendo ladinamente, coloco más besos por su torso y su abdomen topándose con su semilla. Un dedo lo recogió y lo acerco a los labios de su novia, la cual acepto gustosa de chuparlo y tragar su esencia. – Veo que te gusta.

\- Ya no sabe tan agría. – Menciono en tono coqueto la chica.

\- ¿Qué me dices de ti?

\- ¿De mí? – Sin comprender su indirecta.

\- Tendré que averiguarlo. – Beso su monte de pubis dando una lamida a sus pliegues.

Mabel se sobresaltó ante el repentino tacto de sus labios y lengua sobre su sexo. Algo que nunca había hecho el mayor. Siempre que se acariciaban o hacían alguna muestra de intimidad no pasaba del juego de frotarse o masturbarse manualmente.

La chica se ruborizo del rostro al ver al rubio sobre su sexo, casi comiéndola a besos y lamidas sobre la entrada de su vagina. Los gemidos brotaron como un berrido placentero y sus ojos se entrecerraban de la intensidad de las sensaciones nuevas que sentía.

\- Ahm, ahmm… ah, ah, ah, ah. – Por impulso llevo sus manos a la cabellera rubia y dorada del chico, tirando de sus mechones.

Un chasquido y nuevamente fue presa de sus manos al encontrarse nuevamente atada de sus muñecas, pero doble refuerzo de las sombras en su cuerpo, siendo como una cinta de seda cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¡B-Bill! – La menor noto que el rubio la sujeto de la cadera y el trasero, las mismas sobras sirvieron como una cuerda permitiéndole abrir sus piernas y mantenerlas alzadas, como si de un arnés fuera. - ¡Esto es vergonzoso! – Temblando de sus labios.

-¿Querías el guardapelo? – Sonriendo de forma oscura. – No te lo daré tan fácilmente.

Lamió su vagina provocando un grito de sobresalto en la jovencita, las manos masculinas sujetaron sus muslos amasando y acariciando los glúteos redondos de la joven. Paso su lengua por los labios mayores y menores dando una suave mordida en los bordes, escuchando el quejido excitante de la adolescente.

Unos dedos resbaladizos tocaron el canal de su entrada ingresando dos dedos de forma recta al interior de su vagina. Lamio la perla hinchada y palpitante de su clítoris, los gemidos altos de la castaña eran un deleite para el rubio.

Sus dedos frotaron el interior acariciando la pared que apuntaba cerca de su punto G, y la dirección de los nervios uretrales y sensitivos de su vagina. Su boca rodeo su clítoris y succiono, mordiendo sin tanta fuerza, mientras que su mano trabajaba.

\- Bill… Bill… ¡BILL! – Ahogo un chillido agudo seguido de un sollozo en su voz angelical. - ¡Auhhh! ¡AHHH!

Su vientre se contraía nuevamente y en cuestión de segundos un chorro abundante de líquido cristalino y espeso broto saliendo en gran cantidad y descendiendo por las nalgas de la menor. Llegando a mojar las sabanas y solo conseguir las lamidas exquisitas que limpiaban el restante de su lubricación.

\- ¿Q-Qué… fue… eso? – Pregunto jadeante la menor.

\- Eres muy dulce, Mabel. – Relamiéndose los labios.

\- Sentía… mi cuerpo muy liviano. – Menciono borracha del placer. – Como si cosquillara… mmm…

\- Mi preciada Estrella. – Beso sus labios despacio y sin tanta prisa, disfrutando del momento glorioso con su amante. – No sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo.

\- Bill – Colocando una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. – Siento caliente…

\- Supongo que hay suficiente lubricación. – cepillando la punta de su pene contra su entrada. – Podemos saltearnos un momento la boda, mi dulce novia.

\- Sí… - jadeando en una escala alta. Su pecho se elevaba tras la emoción del momento.

\- Mabel… - Se enterró dentro de la sensible carne de la chica. Llevándose su rastro de inocencia, tras el empuje. - ¿Querida estas bien? – Sonando de forma cínica e irónica al tenerla atada y en una posición de flexión hacia arriba.

\- ¡S-Si! – Menciono levemente adolorida la castaña, mordió su labio inferior sintiendo moverse la longitud del pene de su prometido. Un ahogado suspiro y los gimoteos que brotaban de su boca al sentir los primeros empujones. – Mmm… ahh, ahh. – Sus gritos los alargaba perdiéndose en los jadeos de la habitación.

\- Voy a moverme preciosa. – Besando su mejilla.

\- Bill, Bill… - Sentía aquel falo largo y grueso recorrer su sensible carne virginal. - ¡ahh! ¡Cielos! ¡Ah, ah!

\- ¿Lo sientes? Como entra y sale. – Besando su cuello, sujeto su cadera guiándola. – Estoy cogiéndote en nuestra cama. Eres mía… mi novia, mi prometida y pronto serás mi esposa.

\- Sí, sí… ah, ah, ah, ah… - Su rostro estaba perlado en sudor y completamente rojo de las mejillas, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo en un calor agradable. – Más… más... Bill… más…

\- Una unión perfecta. – Sus embestidas se escuchaba fuertemente en la habitación, los gemidos de su novia iban en aumento. - Mabel… - Llamo su nombre deshaciendo las ataduras las piernas de la menor y subiendo sus piernas por encima de sus hombros. Sus genitales ahora tenían más contacto y los golpeteos eran más profundos. Permitiendo la penetración más íntima y embriagante en ellos. – Preciosa… ¡Agh! – Jadeo fuertemente al sentir su carne cerrar alrededor de su pene palpitante.

El rubio se aferró a las sabanas y al colchón, dándose impulso a realizar las estocadas más íntimas y la fricción en su interior deliciosa al momento de hacerlo.

Sus alientos se combinaban y la necesidad de aire invadía a la adolescente. Un chasquido y las sombras desaparecieron permitiendo a la joven moverse y abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo del mago. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda y parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Bill! ¡s-siento… llegar! - Su cuerpo temblaba completamente y su vientre se contraía. – Ahh, ahh… ¡AHH! – Un orgasmo la invadió provocando el entumecimiento de los músculos y las contracciones. Se aferró tanto al cuerpo del rubio impidiendo que saliera. - ¡BILL! – Grito con sus fuerzas. – Por favor… córrete…. ¡Ahhh!

Unas últimas embestidas en su interior. El rubio abandono saliendo y corriéndose en los muslos de la chica. Jadeaba con fuerza el brujo antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de la chica, llena de éxtasis por su primera vez. Su respiración iba acelerada y emitía gruñidos de satisfacción.

\- B-Bill… - Hablo un poco afónica y viendo al rubio jadear. - ¿No te… corriste?

\- Aun no es momento. – Besando sus labios. – Todavía no, preciosa. – Viendo a la menor hinchar sus mejillas. – Pero si planeo más adelante tener un retoño por esta casa.

\- Entiendo… - Soltando un suspiro largo y un quejido suave. – Quiero dos.

\- ¿Qué? – Abriendo su orbe grande. - ¿Dos?

\- Sí, dos bebés. – Sonriendo. – Así que… - Acariciando su pecho. – Ese sería mi deseo contigo.

\- Dos bebés. – Soltando una risa suave. – Me robaste mi respuesta, Estrella fugaz.

Se incorporó a su lado encontrándose a la castaña sonriendo y estirándose para acomodarse a su lado. Bill tomo la sabana de la cama para cubrir sus cuerpos y atraer a la chica a sus brazos. Mabel miraba al rubio descansar, antes de empezar a trazar el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello.

\- Bill… - Le llamo consiguiendo su mirada fija. – Quería preguntarte una vez… ¿Por qué me elegiste como tú novia? Siendo yo… Una humilde chica.

\- No eres humilde. – Viendo a la joven agachar la mirada. Y notar que posaba una mano en su pecho.

\- Crees que no lo sé… y no tienes que mentir más. – Dijo ella colocando un semblante triste. – Sé que soy un alma no deseada, y que mi cuerpo… es un trato.

\- Bill… llevas tiempo rejuntando objetos, desde que me conociste. Has dejado que toda clase de persona te encuentre, y aun sabiendo las consecuencias te expones. – Cerrando sus ojos sentía su alma levemente caliente. – Estoy contenta, no, estoy muy feliz de conocerte y que tú… me hayas acogido en tus brazos y me dieras vida. – Derramando lágrimas de sus orbes avellanados. – Pero siento… que alguien… me llama constantemente.

\- Es arriba. – Sonando calmado, ante de soltar un suspiro melancólico. – Ellos… te esperan siempre.

\- Lo sabía. – Cerrando sus ojos. - ¿Por qué me acogiste? Sabes el problema en que te has metido. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Bill.

\- ¿Quieres saber? – Viendo a la chica asentir con curiosidad. – Cuando te vi por primera vez... quede embelesado por tan maravillosa chica, eras la joven más hermosa que conocí. Muy molesta, terca y necia. Porque a pesar de ser un mago cruel. – Bill recordaba todo lo que sucedió. – Tú nunca corriste cuando viste mi aspecto, tampoco te asustaste. Al contrario permaneciste a mi lado y aceptaste a tomar té ese día.

\- Los pastelillos sabían deliciosos. – Exclamo contenta la chica. – Un poco quemados, pero era el panque de naranja más exquisito que probé en mi vida.

\- A pesar de que yo vivía solo en la profundidad del bosque, el encontrarme contigo en el atardecer. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, era la primera amiga que conocía. – Comento. – Más si aceptaste a quedarte conmigo. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos, Mabel.

\- Cierto – Dijo la menor contenta. – Me sorprendió mucho… el día que me dijiste que me amabas. – Sonrojándose. – Fui un alma muy mala al tenerte acarreando todos esos objetos y sin ayuda. – Colocando una mirada acuosa. – Perdóname Bill… si ese guardapelo es necesario para el ritual, entonces yo…

\- Mabel… - Acariciando sus rostro en un roce de sus nudillos contra sus pómulos delicados. – Te amo demasiado. – Viendo a la chica con ternura. – Te lo prometí dártelo, solo dame tiempo y será tuyo.

\- Sí.

\- No sabes cuánto daría por verte feliz. – Dijo. – Te amo, mi Estrella fugaz.

\- Yo también te amo, mi Bill – Abrazando el cuerpo del mago. – Pero si haremos este ritual, hay que hacerlo juntos.

\- De acuerdo.

*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Un año después ambos estaban a punto de celebrar su boda, Mabel noto que el hechicero había preparado el jardín como un rito ceremonial. Noto que los objetos que a Bill le tomo tiempo recolectar estaban reunidos; un vestido de novia, dos anillos, el guardapelo, un marco de fotografía, un viejo ramo de prímulas, una muñeca, un reloj de bolsillo y el ornamento de cabello.

Ella observo las flores florecer y varias luces como las luciérnagas adornar el jardín, frente al altar estaba el rubio esperándola con un atuendo elegante de smokin, portando su túnica dorado con negro.

Mabel vestía un vestido negro estilo victoriano, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo realzando un escote en forma de princesa y la falda un poco alzada y bordado dorado. Traía un velo largo y brillante como la nébula que se presentaba en el universo, dándole un aire esplendorosa para la ocasión. Las hadas del bosque le habían ayudado a maquillarla y arreglar su tocado.

Un sabueso oscuro fue su guía durante la ceremonia y su acompañante. Ella estaba contenta porque pronto contraería nupcias con su prometido.

Él le tendió la mano en cuanto llego al altar, esperando que la tomara y la apretara suavemente para atraerla a la plataforma del altar junto al ritual que estaba dibujado en el piso. Un pentagrama oscuro y en tonos lilas.

Ante ellos apareció una figura misteriosa, un sujeto de cabello oscuro y ojos cenizos.

\- Cipher – Haciendo una reverencia un demonio. – Esto no es muy común en nuestro mundo. – Noto el ambiente y la situación que se presentaba al momento. - ¿No la vas a presentar?

\- Ella es Mabel. – Tomando las manos de su prometida. – Sera mi compañera de por vida y mi esposa.

\- Espero que tengas suficiente para el pago de ella. – Alzando una ceja. – Es una muñeca con un alma contenida.

\- Creo que es suficiente el pago. – Soltando una risa. - ¿Lo suficiente para lo que queremos? – Dijo el rubio.

\- No es posible que un alma humana te haya cautivado. – Viendo a la chica ponerse nerviosa. – Más vale cuidarlo, puesto que una vez hecha la ceremonia es imposible anularlo.

\- Mmm… ¿hay tiempo de reconsiderarlo? – Dijo la castaña en forma de broma ante su prometido.

\- ¡Mabel! – Soltando un gruñido.

\- Es broma, Bill. – Tomándolo del cuello para atraerlo a sus labios. – Sí, acepto.

\- Yo también. – Atrayendo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oigan! Aun ni empiezo. – Exclamo el demonio hacia la pareja. – Pongan orden a esta ceremonia de nupcias.

\- ¡Entonces ya cásanos! – Abrazando a su novia.

\- Mabel –Llamo el demonio. – Sabes que si te involucras con él, será algo monstruoso.

\- Sí. – Sonando decidida. – Solo quiero caminar a su lado.

\- Después de todo. – Sujetando suavemente su rostro. – Ella será mi esposa. – Colocando un beso en sus labios.

\- Los objetos para unir en matrimonio un brujo y un alma perdida. – Abriendo su libro. – También para formar una familia, nada mal Cipher. – Sonriendo. – Enhorabuena a Bill Cipher.

\- No podíamos estar completos, Astaroth. – Dijo el rubio. – Estrella fugaz desea descendiente al igual que yo.

\- Bien… - Soltando un bufido mientras hacía brillar el pentagrama. – Iniciemos esta ceremonia de matrimonio.


End file.
